


Set It Up

by IambicKentameter



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Christmas Party, Fluff, Frottage, Gay Panic, Hijinks, I am not anything close to a stem nerd but its worth a shot, M/M, Pining, Secret Santa, finale fix it, mistletoe trapping, parent trap OU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IambicKentameter/pseuds/IambicKentameter
Summary: In an ingenious attempt to occupy Jared's time, Monica and Gilfoyle take increasingly extreme measures to set him up with Richard.Takes place vaguely during the tail end of s6. Slight Spoilers.
Relationships: Bertram Gilfoyle/Monica Hall, Jared Dunn/Richard Hendricks
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51
Collections: Silicon Valley Winter Exchange 2k19





	Set It Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fallfromgraceonmyface92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallfromgraceonmyface92/gifts).



“Trapping them in an enclosed space might work.” He suggested casually.

“Trapping them would give Jared a panic attack, that wouldn’t help either of them.”

Gilfoyle nodded solemnly. “And it would be too suspicious. We need something… less obvious. They have to think it was their idea.”

Monica and Gilfoyle were scheming. Their work on Tracy From HR had gone so splendidly, that they’d started planning a list of victims, laid out neatly in their text chain (Piperchat was too risky, and Monica still didn’t ‘get’ slack.) 

It wasn’t until Jared called three meetings in one day, three of which were pointless, that they decided to take action.

(“Jared fucking hovers, that’s who he is, at his core. We can’t break him like we broke piper points.”

“Sure, sure, but we could… I dunno, redirect his hovering.”

“You know… he’d drop anything for Richard. That’s fact.”

“I swear, he’s practically in love with him.”)

Thus, the scheming began. Currently, they had little more on the metaphorical whiteboard than trapping the two of them in an elevator.

“What if… we set up a series of increasingly romantic gifts, to be delivered to Richard’s office, from a secret admirer.” Monica suggested, leaning back in her rolling chair. 

“How would he be able to guess that Jared was his admirer?”

“Hm, yeah, he’s entirely too dense for that.” 

Monica kept scrolling through google results, but none of them were particularly helpful, mostly just recommendations for Netflix original romcoms, and no amount of annoyance from the two biggest dorks on the planet would get Monica and Gilfoyle to sit down to one of those together.

However, a classic caught Monica’s eye, one she’d been forced to read in one of her bullshit gen eds. “Hm… Gilfoyle, have you ever read  _ Much Ado About Nothing _ ?”

~*~

Laptop tucked under her arm, Monica rushed into Richard’s office, shutting the door gently behind herself. “Richard?” She stage-whispered, slinking around the corner as much as one could in those damn heels.

“Monica?” He whispered back, mocking her. “What do you need? Has Jared set up another meeting?”

She shook her head. “No, thank god. No, I need  _ you _ . My computer is completely frozen, I don’t know what to do.”

“Could you… take it to anyone else? I’m kinda busy here.”

“Are you serious? The guys in IT here freak me out and those pussies in engineering hate me for some reason. All the tools in archetecture think I’m stupid just because I’m a woman!” She whipped out the puppy eyes. “It has to be you.”

Richard sighed, but he broke. He always breaks. He held out one hand and beckoned for her to give it over.

“Awe, thank you so much.” The moment it was out of her hands, she bolted out the door with a quick “Anyway bye.”

Richard rolled his eyes, cracking open her laptop to assess the damage.

The screen was frozen, left on Monica’s email (She was using Explorer, of course it was fucking frozen)

(Of course Monica had opened it in internet explorer on purpose, she wasn’t stupid. Richard, however, wouldn’t know a Red Herring if it slapped him in the face.)

He tried to open the task manager, only for the cursor to start pinwheeling.

Hm. She and Jared had been emailing, it seemed. And upon skimming the first few lines, he could tell it clearly wasn’t work related.  _ Shame on them,  _ he tsked.  _ Do non-work related things, the boss will see. _

His giggle died in his throat when he reached the third line of Jared’s most recent message.

_ He just doesn’t see me the way I see him _ .

Richard swallowed thickly. Who could Jared be talking about? The tiny voice at the back of his head whispered  _ It could be you… _ But it couldn’t. Jared was an absolute catch, Jared  _ fucked _ . How could he be caught up on anyone?

_ There’s nothing more I can offer him that I haven’t already. He holds my heart in his hands, and he doesn’t even know it. How can I tell him, after all this time? You and the others say it’s obvious, but… is it? I’ve loved him since the moment I laid eyes on him, and six years later, he still hasn’t noticed. At this point, a rejection would hurt, but it would hurt less than the suspension I’ve been trapped in. _

_ Should I tell him flat out? _

_ Affectionately,  _

_ Jared _

Above Jared’s message, Monica’s unblinking cursor followed five words.

_ Well, we both know Richard. _

That was it. All she’d managed to type before her computer froze.

Richard gulped.

It was him. He was the man Jared didn’t feel good enough for. Jared, who could get anyone he put his mind to, Jared, the most generous and honest man on the planet. Jared, who  _ fucks _ .

Richard slammed the laptop shut, his fear overcoming him.

Holy shit. 

Jared loved Richard. 

It wasn’t until reading that email that Richard started to see Jared differently. His breath caught when their eyes met accidentally across the boardroom table. He whispered a thank you when Jared brought him tea, and silently anticipated a kiss to his forehead that never came. 

But each time, a growing pit in his stomach warned him of what could happen. The HR nightmare, the  _ what if _ surrounding the grand question: Would Richard want Jared… if Jared hadn’t wanted him first?

Richard wasn’t going to take that big gay leap only to find out he didn’t  _ actually _ have feelings. No sir. Just because someone was paying attention to him for the first time in what, three years? Or was it four? Either way, it didn’t mean he was gay for Jared. 

“It’s not working.” Monica hissed in Gilfoyle’s ear, her eyes tracking Jared’s movements from across the bullpen. 

“Yes it is.”

“No, it’s not. I’m looking right at them, and Richard shows no change.”

“You’re not looking hard enough, grasshopper.” Gilfoyle deadpanned, spinning in his lumbar-supporting swivel chair towards the direction Monica was staring. “Richard is  _ way _ more tense when Jared is around than he was before. He’s calling more stupid fucking meetings, which is not exactly in our favor, but he just stares at Jared the whole time. Look at him now.”

Just as Jared handed him a cup of tea, Richard ducked his head shyly, bordering on demure. He sipped the tea too soon, burning the roof of his mouth. He fumbled the cup, spilling it down his front. 

Jared was patting him down within seconds, and Richard met the contact by squirming away nervously.

Monica frowned. “You’re right… this is less ‘standard awkward Richard’ and more… Well, Richard back when he had a crush on me.”

“That was intolerable for us all.” Gilfoyle grumbled. “Richard never learned how to woo a woman. It’s an art, not a science.”

Monica raised a single eyebrow, but said nothing, not wanting to delve into the conversation further than she had to.

**Fast-Forward 3 weeks**

Jared approached Gilfoyle’s desk in his delightfully vile corner of the office, crossing his arms gently on top of one of Gilfoyle’s monitors. “Gilfoyle, I was wondering…”

“Save it.” He said stiffly, not looking up from his work. “And get off my monitor.”

Jared complied quickly, now not sure what to do with his arms. He tried putting them in his pockets, but just ended up clutching them together in front of his stomach, protecting his core. “Now Bertram…” He said in that overbearing mother sort of way.

This had Gilfoyle spinning round to him, mouth pressed in a flat line. “Don’t start with me, Dunn, or you will have my balls for breakfast.”

Jared shrugged this off, as always. “Gilfoyle, I can’t help but notice that you haven’t signed up for the first annual Pied Piper Secret Santa.”

“You’re very observant.” He returned sarcastically. “But I’m not playing your stupid game.”

“Oh, don’t be such a wet blanket.” Jared beamed at him, waving the bowl in front of Gilfoyle’s nose, and causing him to go cross-eyed in the process. “Surely there’s a sweet… or perhaps, sullen young woman in the department you’re hoping to woo… get her something Romantic and she might take a shine to you.”

This caught Gilfoyle’s interest. “You think… that by giving someone a mystery gift, they will magically fall in love with you?”

“Aw, Gilfoyle, that’s the magic of the holiday season!” He picked out a slip of paper on Gilfoyle’s behalf, set it on his desk unprompted, before scampering off to find his next victim.

Begrudgingly, he unfolded the slip, pursed his lips, and made a decision. 

~*~

Monica’s phone buzzed loudly on her oak desk.

  1. **Gilfoyle, 3:55p**



_ Smoke break _

  1. **Gilfoyle, 4:02p**



_ Now. I have an idea. _

She met him on the roof, where he handed her an already-lit cigarette. “I need your help.”

“I assumed so.”

“I signed us up for Secret Santa.”

Monica groaned, her shoulders slumping and eyes rolling. “Jesus Christ,  _ why _ .”

“So that I could convince Jared to let me take it to Richard.”

Monica stared at him. “...and? Then you’ve just roped three of us into this dumb shit.”

“Not if we can fix the outcome.”

She arched a single eyebrow. “How?”

“Leave that part to me.” He assured her. “But if we can assure that Jared and Richard get each other,  _ and  _ we can influence the gift choice…”

She took a long drag off of her cigarette, arching a single eyebrow. “And what? We make sure the gifts are romantic?”

“Yes.”

Monica rolled her eyes. “You seem to have a lot of faith in us.”

“With my hacking and your personality, we should manage.”

“We’ve tried almost everything at this point.” She protested. “When we change a two Queen room to a Single King, Jared just books another room. Making lunch plans as a group and then cancelling last minute might have worked, if Jared didn’t already take his lunch in Richard’s office every day anyway. And of course I love what you suggested last week, but we could get arrested.”

He leveled her with a look.

“Fine, do what you need to do. But I’m still going to try to get them alone together.”

~*~

**Fast-Forward a few days.**

Richard’s sniffling was about to drive Monica insane. The only thing that was more nerve wracking than Richard sniffing and not actually bothering to blow his nose, was that everytime he did it, Jared rushed to his side with chapstick and a kleenex, doting on him. Richard sniffed about once every two minutes. They were meant to be having a board meeting, for gods sake, and both the sniffling and the sniveling were derailing the whole damn point. 

Monica whipped out her phone under the table and blind texted Gilfoyle.

**Monica, 1:25p**

_ Jared is hovering. Maybe suggest he should take Richard home sick? _

  1. **Gilfoyle, 1:28p**



_ Might get Jared sick too though. Then what. _

**Monica, 1:29p**

_ Then we get some fucking work done. _

Only 120 seconds passed after sending the message before Jared barrelled back into the boardroom. 

“Jared, I’m  _ fine _ .” Richard insisted, instinctually at that point.

“Richard, may I speak to you privately?”

“No, Jared.”

“ _ Richard. _ ”

Monica watched in shock as Richard got up without further protest, and followed Jared out of the room. 

Barely enough time had passed for each of the individual board members to look at each other before Richard stepped back in, made a hurried apology, and said he’d opted to take a sick day, before disappearing once more.

**Rewind 30 seconds**

“Will you please let me take you home?” Jared said, gently pressing his hand to Richard’s forehead. “Oh dear, you’re running a fever.”

The simple touch of Jared’s cool, delicate hand had Richard swaying slightly, though whether that was due to the fever or the fact that his gay panic hadn’t let Jared touch him for the last three weeks wasn’t certain.

He made his excuses to the board, and let Jared escort him out of the building.

Jared ended up driving them to his condo, right hand nervously checking his temperature every few minutes.

He set Richard up on the pull out couch (“So you can at least watch TV!”) and tried to help him out of his clothes, only to be shooed away.

Soup was made, channels were flipped, but in the end, Richard settled on muting the Discovery Channel while eating his soup, letting Jared ramble about his day at work, something funny Tracy had said (It wasn’t that funny, but Richard laughed anyway.) 

He drifted off before long, entirely unintentionally, head lolling into Jared’s lap. 

He would have woken up mortified at the drool on his chin or the snores that came from his congested sinuses. He would have probably had a full blown panic attack had he known he’d been escorted towards sleep by Jared’s fingers in his hair, brushing back the curls and scratching his scalp gently.

But Jared knew how best to comfort his Richard, knew how to exchange a pillow for his lap without waking him, how to slink about his own condo in order to not wake him. In the morning he’d make a big breakfast, maybe even gluten-filled pancakes and an entire pot of tea, something solid to help Richard fight off this sickness. 

Neither of them would speak of it the following morning, but they wouldn’t think about much else for the next week. 

**Fast Forward to the Pied Piper Launch**

If she was being honest, Monica would admit that she had zoned out about four minutes ago. Any time Richard started shoving his foot in his mouth about ‘what could possibly go wrong’, Monica was hardcore ready to zone out. She wasn’t genuinely concerned until Gilfoyle also started to panic, talking about bringing in guns and granola bars, the latter of which she couldn’t imagine a he-man anarchist like Gilfoyle actually giving a shit about.

When she tuned back in, she did so quietly, aside from Jared’s comment about Frank Herbert, A) not wanting to draw attention to the fact that she hadn’t been paying attention, and B) not wanting to admit to this group of mega nerds that she had the limited edition silver plated four hour cut of  _ Dune _ back at her apartment. 

“Hey, hang on.” She said the moment a free moment in the dialogue presented itself. “This is a robot.”

Gilfoyle rolled his eyes. “It’s an AI.”

“Yeah, a robot.” She returned his eye roll petulantly. “Tell it to stop encrypting, or... unencrypting, or whatever. Tell it that it did a good job, and it’s done.”

“It’s  _ way _ more complicated than that, Moni-”

“I know.” She snapped. “You’re the head of fucking architecture,” She shifted her gaze to Dinesh. “You’re the fucking VP of Engineering!” Then to Richard. “And you- you are a mess, actually. Jared, get him out of here, he’s catastrophizing!”

“Excuse me-” 

“No!” She stood, cutting Richard off with a single finger. “Shut up! You’re acting like there are only two options, kill PiedPiper or kill the world. You  _ always _ act like there are only two options. But if  _ any  _ of you stopped to think with your  _ upstairs brains _ for forty seconds, you would know that  _ you _ control the tech, not the other way around. So  _ you- _ ” She pointed to Jared. “Get him out of here before he fully spirals, and  _ you- _ ” Back to Gilfoyle. “Boot up your fucking computer and get started. You have four fucking days.”

Everyone stared at her, in shock.

“Move!”

Jared swept Richard out of the room, Dinesh and Gilfoyle both swiveling their chairs towards their desktops.

Monica straddled a chair next to Gilfoyle’s computer, watching him intently.

“At least you got Jared and Richard some alone time. Hopefully that’ll progress our-”

“Shut up and code.”

“Yes Ma’am.”

~*~

Richard burst through Jared’s apartment door, throwing his jacket into the couch viciously. “Fuck!” He screamed, before jared could shut and bolt the door. “Fuck!!”

“Richard…” Jared said softly. “Monica is going to fix this.”

“Yeah, yeah, she’s a regular Micheal Clayton.” He grumbled, flopping down onto the couch cushions, defeated.

“I don’t know who that is.” Jared admitted, voice a bit flimsy. “Richard, what can I do? Can I make you a cup of tea? I can put on NOVA, they had a special on condors recently, maybe-”

“Jared, please.” Richard sighed. “I just need a minute to… just to relax. Can we relax?” He turned over onto his back and stared up at the other.

“I’ll order the pizza, you pick out something to watch?  _ Absolutely No _ sci-fi, you know how you get.”

“Deal.” He said begrudgingly, slumping deeper into the couch and turning on the tv. “Can I get bacon on my half?”

“Anything for you, Richard.” His sing-song voice drifted in from the kitchen.

Richard ended up choosing a special on the brain and prions, and before the opening credits had finished rolling, Jared had taken his seat on the couch. He sat… closer than usual. Or maybe, this was Richard’s interpretation. Maybe he was slowly going crazy.

His thigh was close, less than an arms breadth away, close enough that Richard could just reach over and-

The doorbell rang, and Jared leapt up, retrieving the pizza and slipping the delivery driver a 20.

Because Jared was Jared, they ate off of actual adult plates, ones that halfway through the special they would have to retire to the kitchen and actually clean. Like adults.

Well, Jared did the cleaning. Richard sat on the counter behind him, babbling away his neurosis.

“Do I have like a fucking Prion in my brain, or something?”

“Have you had an english burger lately?”

Richard ignored him. “There’s got to be something wrong with me. I can spend the last six years putting together the most revolutionary piece of technology since sliced bread, yet something in my brain has to spiral out of control and try to kill it.”

“Richard…”

“Fucking Monica!” He exclaimed. “Fucking Monica can come up with an actual solution better than me, and she doesn’t understand how slack works! I have to email her to arrange board meetings!”

“You are very all-or-nothing, Richard. But I wouldn’t put that on a list of your bad qualities.” Jared set the last of the dishes on a drying rack and came to stand in front of Richard. “You are passionate and brilliant, and when you put your mind to something, you refuse to give up. You have a strong moral code, one that others respond to.”

Richard blinked at him as he drew closer, one millimeter at a time, hips brushing his knees as Richard spread his legs slightly to accommodate his thin frame.

“It is that moral code I responded too, in Gavin Belson’s office. I would follow you into hell, Richard. All you need do is as-”

Jared never got the chance to finish his sentence, as Richard cupped his face in his hands and pulled him into a soft, chaste kiss. His hands wandered around to Jared’s shoulders, pulling him deeper as he finally responded to the kiss, parting his lips slightly and slotting them together. Jared nipped at his bottom lip gently, broad hands wandering up Richard’s thighs until they finally settled on his hips respectfully. 

Richard let out a soft moan and crossed his ankles behind Jared’s back, dragging him closer until their groins touched, garnering the barest amount of friction. 

Jared lifted Richard off the counter, scooping him up from under his thighs. Granted, Richard immediately slipped from his grasp, but that didn’t stop him in the slightest.

“Living room?” He mumbled, standing on his tiptoes for another kiss.

Jared shook off the heady fog surrounding his head. “Richard, wh- not that I don’t… appreciate, but- what are we doing here?”

“I read your email.” Richard said, smiling and standing on his tiptoes again, going for another kiss.

“Email?” Jared shook his head. “What email? The last email I sent you was about the shareholders meeting.”

“It wasn’t exactly… to me.” He confessed. “You were telling Monica about how you’ve been in love with me, and that I’m too fucking dense to notice, but here I am! ...noticing.”

Jared stared at him blankly. “I never… Monica and I don’t exchange emails.”

Richard returned his stare. “You… huh?”

“I never… sent an email about how I… there was no email, Richard.”

He pursed his lips tightly, trying to hold back the impending panic attack. “Uh, yeah. Okay. I should go.”

“Richard-”

“No, no, I’m going.” He brushed passed Jared, making a beeline for the door. “Thanks for… for the pizza, and everything.”

The door shut behind him, leaving an echoing crash in his wake.

**Fast Forward to the Pied Piper Christmas Party**

Monica was about three beers and a glass of champagne into the evening before she spotted her Secret Santa giftee across the bullpen, sticking to the walls and avoiding all others, as he was want to do. 

She settled with “Hey.” As her big opener, sauntering up beside Gilfoyle and tapping his shoulder.

He sipped what was inevitably Ol’ Pappy from his signature mug. “Hey.”

She held out a wrapped present, shaking it in front of his nose. “Guess who I got as my secret santa!”

He mirrored the action, holding out a small box wrapped in gold foil. “I don’t have to guess. I rigged it.”

“Oh, fuck you! Open it!”

They swapped gifts, each fumbling with their drinks while they unwrapped them.

Gilfoyle gave a low whistle when he finally uncovered the title of the book Monica had given him. “Wow.  _ The Devil’s Notebook _ ? This is the only LeVey I don’t have.”

“It’s only a second edition, but-”

“Holy shit, Monica, this is…” He cleared his throat, presumably to stop himself from saying something too positive. “Thank you.”

Monica wasn’t paying attention. She’d finally cracked open Gilfoyle’s gift. “Jesus Christ, Gilfoyle. What the  _ fuck _ .”

“Don’t get too excited, it’s not name brand or anything.”

Monica lifted the solid gold watch from the box, inspecting it closely. “Uh, pretty sure Rolex is a fucking brand name.”

“I don’t concern myself with the particulars of capitalism.” He said with a shrug. “It’s engraved, though.”

She turned it over to reveal “Boss Ass Bitch” engraved in a neat script on the underside. “Woah.”

“Yuletide blessings, Monica.”

They clinked, glass to mug.

This is when Jared sauntered past them, showing off his ugly Christmas sweater, which he was telling anyone who would listen (Very loudly) that it had a pear tree on it, (“Like the song! Haha! Get it?”) and the branches of said tree were adorned with every kind of bird listed in the song. Though it was hard to tell through all the blinking lights. 

“Those two have been… distant, lately, don’t you think?”

Gilfoyle shrugged. “The launch was hard on Richard. He’s shut us all out.”

“The one person we don’t want him shutting out is Jared. If he shuts out Jared, our whole plan falls apart.”

They watched the lengthy COO float to the next group, excitedly boring them to death with talk of ‘seven swans a-swimming.’

“Oh god.” Monica downed the last of her drink. “Move. Move before he gets to six geese.” 

She shoved Gilfoyle, but neither of them could maneuver their way out of his dank corner in time to avoid the carnage.

“Monica!” Jared exclaimed, his cheeks a light pink of inebriation that neither of them had noticed before. “Have you seen my sweater?”

“Yes, Jared, I love the ugly non-denominational sweater.” She forced a grin. “Have you… gotten your secret santa, yet?”

“No…” He shuffled his feet, eyes cast downwards sheepishly. “He isn’t… talking to me.”

“What a golden opportunity, then.” Gilfoyle deadpanned. “The perfect excuse to talk to him without making it awkward.”

“Yeah!” Monica thumped him on the shoulder. “Go get em, tiger!” 

“Dear dark lord, Monica, we need booze. Now.”

“We need mistletoe.”

**Fast Forward 6 drinks and 30 minutes.**

Monica snickered, stumbling up the stairs after Gilfoyle.

“You sound like a fucking horse, Richard’s going to hear us coming!”

She kicked off her heels and darted past him, snatching the bundle of mistletoe from his hands. “You got the text to Jared ready to go?”

“Ready.”

They slunk past the floor-to-ceiling windows outside of Richard’s office, hoping not to be seen. When they reached his door, Monica took watch while Gilfoyle got out the tape.

“Uh, Gilfoyle?”

“I’m almost done.”

“No, Gilf-”

“Stall whoever it is, I’ve almost-”

“No one’s coming.... I think Jared beat us to it.”

Gilfoyle leaned over to where Monica was pointing, through the glass into Richard’s office.

Richard was sitting on his desk, both legs wrapped around Jared’s waist. Both of his hands were buried in Jared’s usually-perfect hair, dragging him deeper into the kiss they shared.

“Huh. Richard’s a bottom.”

Gilfoyle dragged Monica back to the cover of the solid oak door, covering her mouth with one broad, calloused hand. “Shh. They might hear us.” He said. “But that’s not the part of this that comes as a surprise.”

Her eyes darted up to the freshly hung mistletoe, then back down to Gilfoyle.

His eyes met hers, and just as with the past few weeks, their minds were in sync. 

As soon as his hand dropped, their lips found each other, Gilfoyle’s hands in her soft, luscious hair. 

**Rewind 20 minutes**

Jared came into Richard’s office without knocking, two flutes of champagne in one hand and a wrapped gift box in the other. 

Richard spun around in his chair, stiffening when he saw who it was. “Oh. Hey.”

“I’m sorry to interrupt.” He said softly, setting the champagne down in front of Richard before perching on the edge of his desk. “But… I was your secret santa. I thought you’d at least appreciate a gift this Christmas.”

Richard swallowed thickly, staring at the package. “You… you got me a Christmas gift?”

“I was supposed to, it’s secret Santa.”

“But you got me something, nonetheless.”

“Why wouldn’t I, Richard?”

“Because we still haven’t talked about what happened.”

Both of them fell silent. 

Jared started first, as usual. “I never talked to Monica about my feelings for you. I have no idea how she knew; I never told anyone how I feel about you.”

Richard’s mouth went dry. “...Present tense?”

“Past, present, and future. If you still feel the way you did that day…” He trailed off, scooting closer to Richard. 

It wasn’t ten minutes before Jared’s sweater was blinking up at them from the office floor, but Richard’s sole focus was on the lips on his neck, the sharp hip bones nestled against the cleft of his ass, the swollen dick between his thighs.

One hand holding himself steady against his desk, the other firmly planted in Jared’s hair, he used the latter to tug at him encouragingly. “ _ God _ Jared,  _ do  _ something.” 

“Stand a little closer together.” He mumbled, kissing a mark he’d left on Richard’s shoulder. “You’re gorgeous, Richard, gorgeous.” He rolled his hips, starting a gentle, easy pace.

The head of his cock nudged against Richard’s balls, adding to Jared’s strokes. “Oh,  _ fuck _ .”

His fingernails dug into Jared’s scalp, and he thrust his hips back, trying to gain as much friction as possible. Shit, with the amount of alcohol they’d had tonight, and the fact that no one had touched his penis since well before the inception of Pied Piper, so this might not last as long as either of them hoped.

Richard fell to his elbows on the desk with a muffled cry, and Jared grasped his hip tighter, gaining speed.

With an up curled lip and a silent curse, Richard spilled over Jared’s fist.

Jared flipped him over, laying him out on his back and kissing him roughly.

“Jared, Jared, jesus.” He muttered between kisses. “Do you want me to…?”

“I’m fine.” He insisted. “But if you want to go back to my-”

“Yes.” Richard said immediately. “Yes, yes, now, please. Now.”

Jared couldn’t help but drag him up into another kiss, this one soft and chaste. “Obviously you don’t have to say anything but… I love you, Richard.”

“Let’s see where this goes.” He nudged their noses together. “But I think I love you too.”

Sometime in the next few days, Gilfoyle and Monica would treat each other to dinner, celebrating an intercepted email to HR declaring the CEO and COO had begun a legitimate relationship.


End file.
